Flexible connectors may be used to connect electrical components housed in wearable devices or other devices that require certain freedom of movement among the various components of such devices. Because of the different form functions and sizes of wearable devices, flexible custom connectors may be used. Often, such custom connectors are made using tedious and time-consuming fabrication methods.